Wizards In Love
by natxtk
Summary: When Skye and Jemma meet on the train to Hogwarts they never expect it to lead to friendship. However, years go on and one of the girls develops feelings for the other. This is their story, including all of the ups and downs of falling in love with your best friend.


**Wizards In Love**

**Sorry for all the mistakes spelling and grammar wise! Also sorry that some of the wizarding world stuff is wrong too, but just go with it :) this is AU after all (sorry if it annoys people though!). **

**I hope you like it!**

_Their First Year_

When Jemma's letter came in the post she couldn't help the squeal that left her lips. She had been waiting for what seemed like eternity to receive it. Her mother and father told her stories of their times at Hogwarts. Tales of playing on the moving stairs; the Quidditch matches; talking to the paintings; trips to Hogsmeade and of course the Hogwarts Express, platform 9 ¾.

The stories were endless but Jemma's favourite was how her parents had met. They were friends first; they had met the very first day of school as the sorting hat had placed them in the same house, Ravenclaw. They sat next to each other for their first meal in the Great Hall, they started up conversation and that was that. They soon became best friends. It wasn't until years later, their last year at school in fact that her father had had the courage to ask her mother out on a date. She had said yes of course and the rest was as they had put it, history.

Jemma and her parents spent the week before school packing, folding her robes and clothes neatly in her suitcases, as well as making a few necessary trips to Diagon Ally to get her books for the school year.

Her first experience running through the brick wall to reach Platform 9 ¾ was thrilling. If she had to describe it she would say it kind of felt like sinking through water.

The platform was bustling with wizards and a few confused looking muggle parents all waiting with their children. The screeching of owls and the croaking of toads only added to the thunderous noise around her. Her bags were taken away and loaded onto the train along with the rest of the children's belongings.

Finally, when everything was loaded the doors opened and people began to enter the train trying to find their friends in the various cabins, in the first year's case they were simply trying to find a place to sit.

Jemma hugged her parents on last time, promising to send a letter as soon as she got there. There was a tug in her chest and she wiped her eyes to stop her tears from falling. She wasn't nervous to go to Hogwarts, in fact she couldn't wait but she couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of not seeing her parents for so long.

As she stepped onto the train she waved one last time before making her way down the narrow hallway to try and find a place to sit. She passed numerous cabins every one of them filled with animatedly talking teenagers. It was only when she reached a cabin with only one passenger in that she stopped. She slid the door open smoothly and stepped inside.

"Hello," Jemma said hesitantly.

The girl's head turned from where she was looking out the window. She didn't say anything so Jemma decided to continue.

"I'm Jemma…um… Simmons. Jemma Simmons, is it alright if I sit here with you?"

The girl just shrugged and gestured to the bench across from her. Jemma's lips curved upwards, happy she'd finally found somewhere to sit. Neither said anything for what seemed like an hour to Jemma, she wanted to talk but the girl didn't seem like the type that wanted to engage in conversation. So Jemma took the opportunity to stare out the window too, just like she was, watching the passing scenery.

Eventually, Jemma's eyes wandered towards the girl herself, taking in her features. Her skin was a nice tanned caramel colour, something that she was quite jealous of really, she was so pale and her skin burned almost instantly if not lathered up with sun cream. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black and her eyes were wide and questioning, like she was taking in everything she saw with great detail. Jemma noticed how her uniform was slightly too big for her and hung loosely on her small frame.

"You're staring."

Jemma jerked slightly at the unexpected sound of the girl's voice.

"You're American," was the first thing that fell from her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't realise Hogwarts sent letters all the way to America. I thought the school over there sent letters to them."

"Well I'm going here," she said vaguely.

"Oh ok," Jemma said, not wanting to intrude.

A silence fell over them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Jemma looked out the window again but she could feel the other girl's eyes on her.

The girl broke the silence again, "I'm adopted," she said, "My dad is American, he adopted me after he took me in from the foster system and then we moved to England two years ago when he got a job offer," she explained.

"Oh," Jemma said again, "I bet America's fantastic, I've always wanted to visit."

The girl looked slightly surprised by her response and Jemma wanted to know why, she didn't think what she had said had been particularly strange but she didn't ask. A few moments later the girl spoke again.

"I'm Skye by the way."

Jemma grinned, "It's nice to meet you Skye."

The sweets trolley came rumbling down the hallway and Jemma introduces Skye to Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, giggling at Skye's grimace when she gets a brussel sprouts flavour jellybean.

As they begin to talk more and more, as the train journey goes on Jemma thinks she may have just made her first friend.

**XXX**

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouts the sorting hat.

Jemma's eyebrows rise slightly as the sorting hat shouts out that name. The hat gets taken off her head and she heads over to the correct table. The whole table is clapping as she sits down and Jemma grins shyly. She turns to the front of the room and watch as Skye gets the hat placed on her head too, just like it had been for her. She sees the hat mumbling to itself and she wonders what it's saying. Jemma secretly hopes that Skye will be in the same house as her, she knows she'll make more friends but Skye was her first.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouts again and Jemma beams, her hands clapping loudly.

Skye comes and sits next to her, smiling nervously at the people around her.

"We're in the same house!" Jemma exclaims happily.

Skye smiles a lopsided grin, "I know."

**XXX**

Somehow they manage to end up being in the same dorm too with two other girls, called Sofia and Melanie, and that just makes Jemma even happier. As they unpack their suitcases in their room, Jemma notices Skye place a picture on her bedside table. She doesn't mean to be nosey but she can't help stare at it.

"It doesn't move," Jemma noted.

"Huh?"

"Your picture, it doesn't move."

"Oh, in the muggle world pictures don't move," Skye said.

"They must get awfully bored."

"I don't think they mind," Skye shrugged.

"Who is that standing with you?" Jemma asks.

Skye picks up the picture and looks at it, "Coulson, he's my dad," Skye explains.

Jemma finds it strange that Skye calls her father by his last name and not 'Dad' or 'Daddy', but she doesn't question it and for some reason she thinks that Skye appreciates that.

Later that night they are lying next to each other on Jemma's bed while the other two girls sleep. They had been playing guess the flavour of Bertie Bean earlier but now they were just talking, Jemma had been telling Skye about how excited she was to learn spells and magic and Skye had told Jemma that she wants to explore the school, making Jemma promise to come with her in case she got lost.

"Are we friends?" Jemma asks randomly.

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

They're silent again but once again it isn't uncomfortable, but actually rather comforting.

"You know," Skye says, "You're the first person ever to not ask about my past."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm," Skye hums, "It was nice."

"I figure that if you want to tell me, you would."

**XXX**

_Their Second Year_

During the summer Jemma and Skye had exchanged a few letters back and forth, Jemma sending one first by her messenger owl called Wendell and Skye had sent one back. They even met up one time but they lived so far apart, Jemma in Cornwall and Skye in Durham it was a bit of a task. Because Coulson was a muggle and Skye couldn't Apparate, Jemma's parents had to bring her, which neither of them really liked. Their preferred use of travel was by Floo Powder and it was just to far to travel that way. The only time they ever really used Appiration as their form of transport was when they dropped off and picked up Jemma and that was only because it was by far the easiest.

In their first year they had come across a revelation. Jemma was smart, like insanely smart. She had easily aced all her classes in the first year and she actually enjoyed studying. Skye was slightly different, school wasn't exactly her strength but that didn't really matter because Jemma would always help her, making sure she got her homework done in time so she didn't get in trouble by her professors.

About halfway through their first year Jemma introduced Skye to Leopold Fitz, who actually preferred to be called Fitz, and he was in Jemma's Herbology class. They had recently been placed as lab partners and they soon became friends. Skye had been slightly wary of the boy at first, not used to making friends very easily, but she soon warmed up to him. He was basically a male version of Jemma, who had quickly become her best friend, so how could she not like the boy.

When the three had met up at Platform 9 ¾ this year, she had actually been happy to see him. When they were all sitting in a cabin together on the Hogwarts Express Skye realised she had in fact missed him over the summer, not as much as Jemma of course but still, she rarely missed people. Growing up in the foster system had done that to her.

With their first year out of the way, Skye felt slightly more at home at Hogwarts, everything was slightly more familiar and they were no longer the runts of the school. It also meant they would finally be able to play Quidditch, something Skye had wanted to do since watching their first match.

Skye was lying in bed still when Jemma came barrelling into their room. Skye had wanted to skip breakfast because she was too lazy to get up.

"You're still asleep?" Jemma said moments before jumping on top of her best friend.

"I was," Skye grumbled, scowling at Jemma, although she wasn't really mad at her.

"I brought you some food," Jemma said handing Skye a bacon butty wrapped neatly in a napkin.

Skye shuffled in the bed pushing herself up into sitting position before taking the food thankfully.

"You're the best," she said taking a bite.

"I know," Jemma grinned.

Skye smiled widely at her, her mouth full of bacon. Jemma laughed and shoved Skye's shoulder, "You're such a pig."

Skye only replied by doing her best pig snort, earning herself another laugh.

"You better get dressed soon, we're having our first Quidditch lesson in first period," Jemma reminded.

That was all it took for Skye to scoff down the last of her sandwich and throw the covers off her bed practically pushing Jemma on the floor, before jumping out of bed.

"Skye!" Jemma screeched.

But Skye wasn't listening, she was too focused on pulling her sports kit out of her trunk, and throwing off her pyjamas before haphazardly tugging on the clothes.

"Ready!" Skye exclaimed a few moments later.

Jemma has never seen Skye get ready so quickly before. When Jemma didn't respond quickly enough Skye was pulling her to her feet and basically forcing Jemma to change as quickly as she had so they could get down to the pitches early.

**XXX**

It turns out that Skye is fantastic at Quidditch; so good that she gets asked to try out for the team as a Chaser. Jemma on the other hand, had her own revelation. She's afraid of heights. She wanted to continue but in the end this discovery effectively stopped her Quidditch career. She had been upset but Skye comforted her, telling her now she could focus on her studies and if she made the team then Jemma could come and watch her each weekend.

The try-outs were three weeks later and Skye had been training every day with Coach May. It had been hard but fun and in the end it was worth it because she earned a place on the team as one of the teams Chasers, making herself the youngest member of their team. Even though she had only been using one of the schools old broomsticks she had managed to make the team and that made it all the more sweeter for her.

That evening there had been a celebration in the Gryffindor common room, congratulating the new members of the team, Fitz had even gotten her a new helmet as a gift and when Skye had hugged him, he had blushed furiously making Jemma and Skye laugh.

**XXX**

It was during Skye's first game that Jemma realised she might like Skye more than just as a best friend. It was when she saw the Bludger flying towards Skye and there was no Beater near enough to stop it. It was when she saw the black iron ball crash into Skye's shoulder and the collective gasp of the people in the stands. Jemma swore she heard Skye cry out, even though that was impossible being so far away from her. She had felt completely useless as she watched Skye start to fall from her broom 100ft off the ground, she remembered the relief she felt as Skye managed to catch herself at the last minute but she also remembered the terror as she watched Skye's broom descend towards the ground at an increasing rate. When Skye hit the ground she knew she felt more for her, because even though she knew someone who was just a friend would be extremely worried too, she knew they wouldn't feel like this.

Jemma didn't waited to watch as the medics came onto the pitch and carry Skye off on a stretcher, instead she raced as fast as she could off to the Hospital Wing, where she knew Skye would be taken.

She was completely out of breath by the time she got there. Sweat was pouring down her face and she was breathing heavily. Her heart was beating in her ears and even faster in her chest, from mixture of running and fear for her friend.

When she got there, Skye was already lying in one of the beds. She had obviously been Apparated to the Hospital Wing, it being the fastest form of transportation. One of the nurses came up to her before Jemma could go over to Skye and she had quickly rushed out that she needed to see Skye.

Jemma had been allowed to sit by Skye's bed as long as she promised not to be too loud. She had quickly agreed before rushing over and taking a seat next to Skye. Before the nurse could disappear Jemma asked what was wrong with her best friend.

The nurse told her that Skye's shoulder had been shattered by the impact of the hit. Tears had formed at the corners of Jemma's eyes at this information. The nurse had then quickly added that they had already started the healing process and it would take three days of treatment for the bone to be fixed, then she would be in a sling for another two weeks.

Jemma had smiled in relief that the damage wouldn't take too long to fix. The nurse walked off then to tend to the other ill students.

Tentatively, Jemma took Skye's hand on her good arm in her own. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Skye's hand and she stayed like that until she drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

When Skye woke up the next day, Jemma was already awake. Skye had squeezed her hand, letting her know she was conscious.

"Skye," Jemma said.

"Hey," Skye smiled lazily at her, her eyes only half open.

"How do you feel."

"In pain," Skye stated, "What happened?"

"That Bludger hit your arm," Jemma informed.

"Oh yeah," Skye remembered, "That sucks."

Jemma nodded and laughed a choked laugh; only Skye would have a shattered arm and describe it as 'sucking'.

"Those stupid Beaters on your team should have been there to stop it," Jemma said angrily.

"Hey Jem, don't get mad at them," Skye said, "Not everyone's perfect, people get hurt in Quidditch," she said as if it was no big deal.

"Skye your shoulder is shattered and you fell so far," Jemma said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"But I'm fine, so you should be happy. Come on Jem, smile for me. You have a beautiful smile."

Jemma cracked a smile at that, "Oh stop you."

"There we go, much better, your smile is making me feel better already."

Jemma blushed and told Skye to stop again.

"So did we win?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, I've been here all night so I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone."

"All night?" Skye asked incredulously.

"Of course."

"Jemma that mustn't have been very comfortable."

"No it was fine," Jemma insisted.

Skye didn't look like she believed her but she didn't say anything else of the topic.

"I hope we won," Skye said instead, "I bet the game was…_ a hit_," she joked.

"That's not funny," Jemma said, even though she was holding back a smile.

Skye laughed but winced when it hurt her shoulder, "Please, that was a good one."

They talked for a little while longer but then the nurse came over and told Skye that they were going to start the bone fixing procedure. The nurse asked Jemma to leave, she hadn't wanted to but Skye convinced her to go shower and get ready for the day and then she could come back after.

Jemma had gotten ready as fast as she could, before rushing back to the Hospital Wing. When she was passing through the common room several people had handed her gifts and sweets to give to Skye, which she took with her. She had seen Fitz in the hallway, who had quickly asked how Skye was, he said he had tried to come into the Hospital Wing too but the nurse said that each patient was only allowed one person to stay with them at night. Jemma had quickly told him everything before leaving him to make her way back to the infirmary. Jemma had found out from her quick trip back to her dorm that they had in fact one the game so she was excited to share that news with Skye. When Jemma got there she placed the gifts on the end of Skye's bed.

Skye was covered in sweat and she looked even more exhausted than she had before. She asked what had happened and Skye told her that the spell the nurse used moved the bones in her arm back into place, and even with something numbing her shoulder it still hurt like hell. Thankfully she only had to go through that one more time the next day, then all the bones would be set back in place.

There was a bowl and rag next to Skye's bed, Jemma dipped the rag in the water before running it over Skye's face and neck, then down her arms, wiping away the sweat that coated her skin. Skye smiled contently and closed her eyes. Jemma told Skye the good news and it made Skye's lips curve upwards. She didn't say anything, Jemma didn't think she had the energy.

Jemma spent the whole day with Skye; thankfully it was a Saturday so she really didn't have anywhere to be anyway. Most of it Skye slept but whenever she was awake, Jemma made it her job to make her smile and laugh.

The next day, Skye was finally able to leave the Hospital Wing, her arm wrapped up and in a sling. Apparently if it got moved or knocked too much it may cause it to fracture. In the common room, people came up to her asking if she was ok and Skye thanked them all for their gifts. Jemma helped Skye up to their dorm and put her in bed and when Skye asked Jemma to lie with her she was more than happy to. She placed herself on Skye's good side and when they settled down Jemma felt Skye's fingers intertwine with her own.

**XXX**

The weeks passed and Skye's shoulder got better and soon she was out of her sling and back to practice, much to Jemma's worry. As time had gone on, it became more and more clear to Jemma about how she felt about Skye and while in some sense she was happy she was starting to become less confused within herself, it also scared her. How could she have a crush on her best friend? It would ruin their friendship and while she wanted to talk to someone about this, the only person she felt comfortable talking to about these things was Skye and well, that wouldn't work.

As the year went on and Skye became more involved in Quidditch, Jemma found herself spending more time with Fitz. She liked Fitz, they had a lot in common and he was very clever, not that Skye wasn't smart, but Fitz and her had more similarities education wise.

During one lunchtime, when Skye had early lunch so she could have practice during their lunch break, Jemma was sat next to Fitz at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"I think I'm going to sign up for the new infirmary club," Fitz said, "Do you want to join with me?"

Jemma thought about it for a short moment before replying, "Sure."

And somehow that's how Jemma started to drift away from Skye, it wasn't on purpose and her feelings were still the same, possibly stronger, but they no longer spent every waking moment together.

When Jemma came across the realisation that they didn't spend nearly as much time together anymore, she couldn't help but feel slightly miserable and she wondered if it was because she knew about her feelings for Skye and didn't want to accidently do or say something to ruin their friendship.

She contemplated whether Skye noticed them drifting apart as well.

Little did she know, Skye had noticed as soon as it had started happening and ever since had been wondering what she had done wrong.

**XXX**

_Their Third Year_

The next time they meet at Platform 9 ¾ their hug feels slightly different. Probably because over the summer they only sent each other a handful of letters, not like last summer when there was a constant stream of them.

Neither girl acknowledged this though. They went on like usual, they said goodbye to their parents and then climbed aboard the train. They found a free cabin relatively quickly and soon Fitz was sliding opened the door and making himself comfortable next to Jemma. As Jemma and Fitz caught up both missed the way Skye frowned at Fitz and then by the time they had finished talking Skye had managed to erase the expression from her features.

**XXX**

They don't get put in the same dorm this year and it's strange and only manages to pull them further apart. Jemma hates it. She refuses to think of Skye as anything else than her best friend, even though they don't act like that anymore.

Skye still speaks to her and Fitz but not nearly as much anymore. They used to spend every free moment of the day together and now Skye doesn't even have lunch with her anymore.

Jemma eventually stopped going to Skye's games, she didn't think Skye even noticed.

The other day Jemma went into the Great Hall only to see Skye sitting closely to a new member of the Quidditch Team, a boy named Miles. She watched them from where she sat further down the table and when they he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek it felt like her heart had be shattered by a hammer.

Skye never out right tells Jemma she's dating Miles, but Jemma knows and when she sees them kissing in the hallway one day she turns in the opposite direction and runs away, brushing away her tears as she does.

Later Skye finds her in her dorm with red eyes and Jemma has to lie to Skye for the first time, telling her that her cat at home has passed away. Skye comforts her and hugs her, wrapping her up in a warm hug. Jemma misses this feeling, being close to Skye and have her care about her. That night Jemma cries again, this time because she realises how sad it is she has to lie to her friend to make her care.

**XXX**

Jemma and Fitz are in the library when Skye comes in with Miles. Jemma doesn't even think Skye notices them sitting at a table nearby. They're holding hands while they do their work and it makes Jemma feel like she's going to be sick. She tries not to stare but she can't help it and when they leave an hour later she's never been more relieved in her life.

Jemma jerks back to focus when she hears Fitz say Skye's name.

"Sorry, Fitz?"

"You like Skye, don't you," he states and all Jemma can do is nod.

Silently Fitz get's up and Jemma realises he wants her to follow him. They leave the library and head outside. They walk around the grounds for 10 minutes before Fitz says anything.

"How long have you liked her?" he asks.

"Since the Quidditch match last year," Jemma answers.

"That's a long time," Fitz notes and Jemma nods.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Jem, you're much better than that Miles guy, he's awful and a bully."

"I know that but what would I say? How would I go about even telling her? Besides she doesn't like me back, what's the point in ruining what little friendship we have left."

"You don't know if she likes you or not."

"Exactly and I'm not going to risk it."

Every other day from then on Fitz asks Jemma about Skye and if she's going to do something and each time she answers 'no'.

It's almost the end of the third year when Skye comes crying to Jemma. Jemma was alone in her dorm packing away her things to bring home when she hears the door open. She doesn't even have time to register what's happening when Skye coming rushing over, eyes red and tears down her face, and pulls her into a hug. They stand like that until Skye stops crying and Jemma's shoulder is soaked with tears.

Skye sniffs, "He broke up with me."

Jemma wants to be happy, but when Skye is this sad she can't be. She doesn't know what to say so she just pulls Skye into another hug and rubs her back to calm her down.

When Skye next pulls away Jemma asks what happened.

"He's such a jerk, he told me that I was boring and that he's been dating some other girl in Slytherin for weeks," she sniffed.

"Skye I'm so sorry," Jemma tells her sincerely.

"Jem, I'm sorry too."

"What for?" Jemma asked confused.

"For being a lousy friend to you-"

"It's ok," Jemma interrupts.

"No it's not," she insists, "You were my best friend and I basically ditched you when I joined the Quidditch team and then it was worse when I started dating Miles."

"It's my fault too, I joined that Infirmary club with Fitz, I didn't know how much time it was going to take up."

"Maybe we both haven't been the best," Skye compromises, "I've missed you Jem," she admits.

"I missed you too."

They make a promise to spend more time together and even though Jemma's kind of sad that they're talking against just because Miles broke up with Skye, she's still happy it happened because now hopefully she'll have her friend back.

For the last three weeks of school, they both put in a huge effort to restart their friendship. They have lunch together as often as they can. They even take a trip down to Hogsmeade and go to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer and in Jemma's mind she wishes it were a date.

Sometimes Fitz joins their lunches but he has seemed to make it his mission to get them together and has decided that the best way to start that was to let them have lunches by themselves.

The school year finishes way to fast for either girl's liking. They had only recently become friends again and now they wouldn't see each other for the whole summer. The train ride back to the station seemed bittersweet. Fitz said his goodbyes quickly before jumping off the train and going in search of his parents. Jemma and Skye sat in the cabin a moment more to say their goodbye.

"You'll write to me?" Jemma asked.

"Of course, and you'll write back."

"Of course," Jemma copied.

They stood up and simultaneously wrapped their arms around each other in a warm hug. Jemma felt Skye's lips press against her cheek, making them tint pink.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

**XXX**

_Their Fourth Year_

True to their words, they had sent letters to each other constantly throughout summer. This time when they met at the platform Jemma was ecstatic when Skye ran up to her wrapping her up in a bear hug. The train ride was filled with their laughter as they talked about their summer and their excitement for the new school year.

They are allowed to choose who they share a two bedroom dorm with this year and unsurprisingly Jemma and Skye choose each other. The room is only slightly smaller than their big group dorms so there is lots of space to put their things. Jemma makes Skye promise to be tidy and Skye says she'll try her best but won't promise anything.

During their lessons they're told about OWLS and how they should start preparing for them as they will be taking them next year. Skye doesn't really seem to care but Jemma definitely does, she even schedules in extra studying time with Fitz in the library.

"You know OWLS are next year right?" Skye asks her one breakfast.

"Yes, but you can never be too prepared, right?"

**XXX**

Jemma walks next to Fitz up the stairs to the Owlery to visit Fitz's old owl Mr Floot Toot. The first time Jemma heard that name she thought Fitz had been joking but it turned out that was actually the name of his owl. Fitz defended himself telling her it was because he named him when he was three but Jemma still made fun of him for it. Sometimes Jemma felt bad for Mr Floot Toot, she thought it was probably hard to an old owl and have such a ridiculous name.

They were only halfway up the stairs and Jemma could already hear the screeching of the birds. It was so loud because of the hundreds of owls that lived there. The owls shrieked when Fitz and Jemma walked through the door of the Owlery.

Owl cages lined the walls and around the room there were large columns of owl cages, essentially making the Owlery look like a maze of cages. There was bird poo and feathers all over the floor and Jemma grimaced because she forgot to change her shoes before she came up here. The Owlery appeared empty of pupils as they wandered of to Floot Toots cage.

The cage was large and had a open door so that he could leave and come back when ever he wanted. His eyes were dark brown and his ears were pointing sideways. His dark feathers looked slightly ruffled from age and his eyes were naturally narrowed, but it made it seem like he was constantly glaring at everything.

"Hey there Flooty," Jemma cooed when she saw him. Floot Toots only response was to turn his head away from her.

"He doesn't like it when you call him that," Fitz said.

"Please, his name is Floot Toot, I'm sure he doesn't care what he's called by now," Jemma responded.

"I was three!" Fitz exclaimed.

"I know, you keep saying," Jemma teased him.

"Here Floot Toot, I brought you a treat," Fitz said bringing a small bag out of his pocket. Inside were two dead mice. Jemma grimaced at the sight.

"I can't believe that was in your pocket Fitz."

"They were in a bag," he reminded as he took one out by the tail and put his hand in the cage. Floot Toots immediately snatched it in his teeth, swallowing it in one. Fitz gave him the other one before wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Remember to wash your hands when we get back," Jemma insisted.

"What ever you say, Mum," he rolled his eyes.

"You just touched dead rats!"

"Mice," he corrected, "Anyway has anything happened with Skye yet?" he asked.

"Of course not Fitz, don't be daft. I don't know why you always ask me this."

"Because I'm hoping it will make you want to do something about it."

"You know I can't, I'm sure my feelings will go away eventually."

"Jem, you've had a crush on Skye for almost 3 years now, I think if it was going to go away it would have by now, don't you?"

"Well…"

"Look, maybe you're not going to do anything about Skye but how about I set you up with a girl I know in Hufflepuff, I'm in her Potions class and I think you two would get along well."

"I don't know…"

"Jem, if you're not going to do anything with Skye you don't really have any reason to say no to this."

"Fine, fine set me up, I don't care."

Jemma headed off in the direction of the door, not waiting for Fitz. He quickly followed after her, both of the completely missing Skye who had been hiding around the corner, listening to their entire conversation.

**XXX**

The next day Jemma was walking down to Hogsmeade by herself on her way to the Three Broomsticks to meet this girl that Fitz was setting her up with, Rosemary Duncan, Jemma thinks Fitz had said.

Last night when Jemma had come into their dorm Skye had already been asleep and when she woke up Skye was gone. Jemma hasn't seen her all day but she just figured that she had lots of Quidditch practice; they did have a game coming up in two days.

When she got to the Three Broomsticks she sat down at one of the empty tables and ordered two Butterbeers. Rosemary came in ten minutes later, she say Jemma as soon as she walked in. She made her way over to the table.

Rosemary was blonde with bright blue eyes, basically the opposite of Skye. She was pretty, maybe even beautiful but as she neared the table Jemma couldn't get Skye out of her head.

"Hello," Jemma said as she stood up to greet her.

"Hi," she returned. They hugged awkwardly before sitting down.

"I'm Jemma," she said unsure what to say.

"I know," Rosemary grinned.

"Oh right, of course you do, that was a foolish thing to say."

"No, it was cute, I'm Rose. I've always hated Rosemary," she added with a slight grimace.

"I got you a Butterbeer, I hope that's alright." Jemma pushed the glass towards her.

"It's my favourite," she said before taking long sip.

Two hours passed quickly. As it turned out they did in fact get along really well. They both loved reading and neither were very good at Quidditch. It wasn't much to go on but they didn't seem to need anything else. They spoke about their separate friends, sharing stories about some of their best times at Hogwarts so far.

Jemma covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from snorting with laughter as Rose relived her first trip to Diagon Ally.

"After I got lost I ended up in Magical Menagerie and I didn't realise what the Orange Snails did. I picked one up and I stayed orange for two weeks, it was a nightmare."

"Oh god," Jemma laughed.

"I know," Rose laughed, remembering those awful two weeks. She didn't want to leave the house at all, "Ok, ok it's your turn. Tell me an embarrassing story."

"Oh alright. Hmm… once last year in Potions we were trying to make a simple cure for boils and I'm not sure what happened but my cauldron ended up blowing up in my face, it singed my eyebrows, they took weeks to grow back."

Rose laughed loudly, not caring that other people were listening, "I'm sure you looked adorable with wonky eyebrows," she teased.

Jemma rolled her eyes, "It was awful, although not as bad as being orange for two weeks I'm sure."

"I think I might just always win with the most embarrassing story."

Eventually their date came to an end, they paid for their drinks before putting their coats back on and heading out the front door.

It was later than Jemma had planned on leaving, she didn't realise she'd get along with Rose so well. Not that she minded really, Rose was a fun person.

They walked back to Hogwarts together, Jemma wasn't sure how it happened but they ended up holding hands halfway back, she thinks that Rose must have taken hold of it after she had placed a hand on Jemma's arm while listening to another story.

When they got back to Hogwarts they walked together all the way to the moving stairs where they had to go their separate ways to each of their common rooms.

"Thank you for this evening," Rose said, "It was fun."

"It was, if I'm honest, I wasn't expecting to have such a good time."

"I think I'm going to take that as a compliment," Rose winked, Jemma giggled nervously.

Then suddenly Jemma felt Rose's hand resting on the curve of her neck, Jemma's eyes met Rose's for a brief second before their lips touched. It was a nice first kiss, Rose's lips were soft and warm, Jemma took a moment before she realised she hadn't returned the kiss.

When the pulled apart Jemma bit her lip nervously.

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"A…um… yeah, I'd like that." Jemma nodded.

Rose sent her one last wink before walking up the stairs behind her. Jemma watched her leave.

**XXX**

Skye was sitting on her bed trying to do her Charms homework when Jemma walked through the door. Jemma didn't even seem to notice her as she shook her coat off and hung it up on the hook by the door.

"Hey," Skye said, getting her attention.

"Hello Skye," Jemma replied.

"Where have you been?" Skye asked, even though she already knew.

Jemma sat down on her bed, shuffling into a comfortable position before answering, "I was out, at Hogsmeade."

"Oh?"

"On a date," she added quickly after, "Um…it was silly really, Fitz set me up with this girl from his Potions class."

"How did it go?" Skye asked putting her book down.

"It went really well actually, she's really nice, pretty and funny too," Jemma told her.

"That's great Jem," Skye said forcing enthusiasm into her voice.

She didn't know why it was so hard to be happy for her best friend. And she certainly was confused as to why the burning question 'I thought you liked me?' kept screaming through her mind. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Jemma had changed her mind so quickly, especially if Jemma actually has liked her for 3 years, she didn't know why it bothered her that Jemma may not have actually liked her. She figured that this Rose girl must be pretty great.

"Um, yeah," Jemma nodded.

"Do you think you'll go out with her again?"

"I don't know, maybe, I kind of hope so."

Skye held back a frown, instead forcing herself to smile.

**XXX**

It was three days later at lunch when Skye met Rose. Jemma and Skye were eating together as usual when a blonde girl came wandering over almost nervously. Jemma had smiled brightly at her and the girls uneasiness seemed to disappear. Jemma gestured for her to sit down and she did, swinging her legs over the bench, taking a seat next to Jemma.

"Skye this is Rose who I told you about."

"Been talking about me?" Rose teased prodding her in the side gently.

"Oh well…you know," Jemma blushed.

"I'm just messing. You're cute when you blush," she told Jemma; she kissed her cheek sweetly making Jemma blush further.

"Do you want me to leave or something?" Skye asked, feeling a bit like a third wheel.

"Of course not," Jemma instantly replied, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive," Jemma reiterated.

Skye tried to finish her food but couldn't really concentrate on it with Jemma and Rose talking quietly to each other, their hands intertwined on the table.

"You know what, I actually have Quidditch practice, I completely forgot," Skye said, it wasn't a lie in fact she was relieved she had an actual excuse to leave.

"Oh yes, I'll see you later though?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah in Defence Against the Dark Arts," she replied as she stood up. She smiled at Jemma again and said her goodbyes to both girls before fleeing the Great Hall.

She didn't understand what she was feeling at all. She couldn't be jealous of Rose, could she? She didn't like Jemma like that, they were best friends, that's all they've ever been. If Jemma even did like her at some point she definitely didn't now, she liked Rose. She's never had feelings for Jemma before. What if she was only feeling like this because she found out Jemma had liked her?

Skye shook her head; she didn't know why she was even considering these thoughts.

She told herself that she was just jealous that Jemma was dating someone and she wasn't, it didn't have anything to do with how she felt towards Jemma. Not at all.

**XXX**

Over the next few weeks Skye had gotten used to Rose's presence in their little group of friends. She would join them for breakfast and lunch; sometimes Jemma would even go and sit with the Ravenclaws', leaving Skye by herself with only Fitz for company.

It was one of those days at breakfast when Fitz asked Skye why she didn't like Rose. Skye had been glaring at Jemma and Rose where they sat across the room at the Ravenclaw table.

"What?"

"Why don't you like Rose?"

"I like Rose," she lied.

Fitz scoffed, "Sure and I hate Mr Floot Toot," he replied sarcastically, "I don't know why you don't like her, she's really nice plus she's dating your best friend."

Skye sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"So…?"

"I heard what you said," Skye blurt.

"Ok? So answer the question then?" Fitz asked confused.

"Not right now, um…in the Owlery a few weeks ago the day before you set Jemma up with Rose."

Fitz expression remained blank for a few minutes until he suddenly remembered, "Oh…."

"Oh is right," Skye agreed.

"So you know about-"

"Jemma? Yeah."

"Huh."

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' on her lips.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Fitz said something again, "How do you feel about Jemma liking you?"

Skye's heart started beating weirdly fast in her chest, she didn't know why Fitz confirming Jemma's crush did that to her, it made it all strangely real.

"Please, she obviously doesn't like me anymore, look at her," Skye gestured over to Rose and Jemma, Rose had her arm wrapped around Skye's back, pulling her in closer.

"I don't know," Fitz said, "All I know is she liked you for a really long time Skye, things like that don't just disappear," he said.

"Look, it doesn't even matter, she has Rose. She's happy, if anyone deserves to be happy it's her." Skye says and she means it.

Fitz just stares at her for a long time and finally Skye breaks and she can't take it anymore, she swings her legs back over the bench and then she marches out the Great Hall, with no idea of where she actually wants to be going.

**XXX**

Fitz finds Skye later that even after classes sitting in one of the windows leading up to one of the towers. Her knees are tucked under her chin, her arms pulling her legs closer to her body.

"How long have you liked her?" Fitz asked.

"I don't." Skye answered a little too quickly and that was answer enough for Fitz.

"Ok," he agreed anyway.

"I don't know, ok?" Skye said when Fitz didn't leave, "I'm just really confused."

"About what?"

"Everything," Skye mumbled into her knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Skye shrugged and Fitz to that as a sign to sit down near Skye's feet.

"You two sure do have awful time, don't you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jem like's you but you're dating Miles, you break up with Miles, then Jem starts dating Rose, not very good timing if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you," Skye snapped at him, "Sorry."

"That's alright. So what are you confused about?"

"I told you, everything."

"I think you're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"It's just the whole thing, I never liked Jemma before. I never even thought about it, you know? It didn't cross my mind at all, we were just- well are best friends. And then I find out that she likes me? What if I only like her because I found out that she likes me?"

"Because you're asking me that it makes me think that's not the only reason you like her, Skye."

"And now she's dating Rose and they're good together. I think I should just get over her, this is all stupid anyway, feelings are stupid," Skye mumbles.

"They are sometimes," Fitz agrees.

"Enough about me and my drama," Skye says wanting to stop taking about herself, "Who's Fitz dating? What's going on in your life?" Skye asks.

"I'm not dating anyone," Fitz says.

"I hear a but in there somewhere," Skye sings.

"Well there is this one girl, Jane Foster, she's also in my Potions class…"

"You should ask her out."

"I don't know."

"Oh god, now you're starting to sound like me," she rolls her eyes playfully.

**XXX**

It's the last day of school when things take a drastic turn downhill. Skye had been packing up the rest of her things but had left to take a break for half an hour. What she didn't expect to find when she came back was Rose and Jemma on Jemma's bed, both their shirts thrown on the floor, the two of them completely topless.

Skye tried to hold in the squeak of surprise but it burst past her lips before she could fully catch it.

The two girls broke apart; their faces flushed with embarrassment and because of…other things. They yanked a blanket over themselves to cover up.

Skye stood their like a gapping fish, but she quickly gathered herself together and mumbled out a few apologies before sprinting out the room. She felt the annoying familiar prickling around her eyes as she tried to hold in tears. She knew she was being stupid; she had nothing to be jealous about, nothing to be sad about and especially nothing to cry about. But here she was wiping away stupid tears from her eyes as she fumbled down the stairs to the common room.

Fitz was there and he tried to ask her what was wrong but she just ignored him, pushing past and out the room. She didn't know where to go, but somehow she ended up outside, her Nimbus 1700 in hand. She set off around the sky, letting the wind slap her in the face, chilling her tears to her face. She flew around until Coach May noticed her and forced her down to the ground.

She was given a quick speech about flying unsupervised but was let off any punishment because it was the last day of school and Skye made up some lie about wanting to have one last fly before summer when she couldn't practice. It also probably helped that Skye's eyes were still rimmed with red from crying. Although Coach May didn't ask anything about the last part which she was grateful for.

Skye made her way back into the castle. She had just turned around the corner to reach the moving stairs when she collided straight into someone. It seemed the fates were against her because it was none other than Jemma Simmons.

"Skye!" Jemma exclaimed.

"Sorry, 'scuse me Jem, I need to finish packing," Skye said angling her face down, hoping Jemma wouldn't notice her eyes.

It didn't work.

"Have you been crying?" Jemma questioned, "Are you ok? Did you have an accident on your broomstick again?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Skye went to move past Jemma but she was stopped.

"Skye-"

And then Skye couldn't hold herself back anymore she basically attacked Jemma with her lips. She crashed their lips together, the kiss only last about five seconds and she wasn't even sure if Jemma responded but then she pulled away shocked by her own actions.

Jemma looked at her wide-eyed. Skye probably looked the same.

"Sorry," Skye mumbled before rushing past Jemma.

She ran as fast as she could to her room. When she got there she tossed her last few belongings in her last suitcase before dumping it in the common room with everyone else's. They would get Apparated to the Hogwarts Express soon.

Thankfully, Jemma didn't come back to the common room, but Skye didn't stick around to see if she came back or not. Skye hid out in the empty Astronomy classroom until it was time to leave.

On the train Skye didn't sit with Jemma or Fitz for the first time in her school history and it was the longest train ride yet. It was different not having friends to pass the time with and when they reached Platform 9 ¾ she didn't say goodbye. Instead she found Coulson as fast as she could, practically dragging him out of the station.

He must have sensed something was off because he didn't question it and he waited patiently for his hello hug when they were safely away from the train station.

Needless to say, they didn't exchange letters that summer.

**XXX**

_Their Fifth Year_

When the next school year rolled around, Skye felt a mixture of fear and excitement. She was excited to have meals in the Great Hall again, she was excited to get her OWLS out of the way and she was even more looking forward to playing Quidditch. But she was dreading seeing Jemma. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw her. Would she hug her at Platform 9 ¾ like she always did? Would she hide from her? Would she have to sit by herself again on the long train journey to Hogwarts? Was Jemma still dating Rose? Probably.

At the Platform Skye almost immediately ran into Fitz who greeted her with an excited smile and offering her and Coulson a liquorice wand, which they both took. Skye didn't see Jemma on the Platform and she wondered if Jemma was hiding from her.

She ended up sitting with Fitz in a cabin, not that she minded at all. She caught up with him, patting his back mournfully when he told her that Floot Toot had passed away in the summer. Skye told him that she was moving back to America next year as Coulson's work was sending them back that way, causing him to quickly panic asking if she was going to have to transfer schools. She told him that she wasn't 100% sure but she thought she was still going to be able to go to Hogwarts. He sighed with relief and told Skye to never scare him like that again.

When the food trolley came rattling by, Skye bought them some Fizzing Whizzbees, Pumpkin Pasties, Fudge Flies and Pepper Imps. They spent a majority of the train journey practicing their fire breathing.

When the reached Hogwarts they were assigned their rooms, Skye saw Jemma briefly but only from across the room. She was obviously ignoring and Skye couldn't blame her. She did basically force Jemma to kiss her when she's dating Rose.

Being in their fifth year does have it's perks though, because they're taking their OWLS this year they're allowed to have their own rooms so they can focus on studying. Skye eagerly takes this option, not because she wants to focus on her work but because she knows that Jemma wouldn't want to be in a room with her and she doesn't know anyone else well enough to want to be in a dorm with them.

Skye spends a long time unpacking her bags, folding all her clothes neatly and hanging everything up in her wardrobe. She even carefully lines up all her new books on the wooden desk in the corner of her room. Usually she would just chuck everything somewhere and then go hang out with Jemma but that option didn't seem to be open at the moment.

**XXX**

Skye spends most of the beginning of the year by herself, partly because she's been completely avoiding Jemma but also partially by choice as she still had Fitz as a choice for company.

Spending all that time by herself, Skye started to seriously consider what she wanted to do after she left Hogwarts. She had spent a whole week lodged up in the library looking at all the jobs in the wizarding world. The only one that seemed even relatively interesting to her was becoming an Auror. She researched their roles extensively what it took to become one. She briefly spoke to her head of house, Professor Sif, about it and she had said told her that she needs at least five NEWTs to become an Auror with nothing under the Exceeds Expectation grade. That meant that she needed to pass at least five OWLS if she wanted to continue five classes next year.

Being alone had never been a huge issue for Skye, growing up in the foster system in the USA had made her used to being by herself. That had slowly worn off when Coulson adopted her and then when she had started going to Hogwarts, but she found that when she needed to she could always tap back into things she learned when she was very young.

It turned out that when Skye actually tried at her classes she could be rather exceptional. It took her a few weeks to get her gears turning but once they started boy could she go. A few of her teachers even spoke to Professor Sif about it, complementing her hard work, even earning her a few house points along the way.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was Skye's favourite class, one of the main reasons being was it was one of the classes that she was already good at before her vigorous studying began. She was fine at Potions and Transfiguration, the extra studying making these classes slightly easier for her. Charms was slightly harder but she thought with a little extra work she could manage to receive a Exceeds Expectations. Herbology was her downfall, though and it was times like this that she wished she and Jemma were still speaking; Herbology was like Jemma's first language.

Of course Quidditch was still going on and she still went to every practice. Apparently secluding herself from friends made for excellent time management skills. If she didn't manage to become an Auror, Skye's back up job would be a professional Quidditch player.

**XXX**

As the year went on Skye didn't have to study as much anymore and so she found herself playing more and more Quidditch. She played almost every day; it was kind of therapeutic to her. But it was when her vision suddenly went blurry one Quidditch practice, before going completely black did she realise that she was working herself to the bone.

When she woke up in the Hospital Wing, no one was sitting there waiting for her to wake up like Jemma had done years before. There was however a few gifts at the bottom of her bed and when she saw Jemma's neat handwriting on one of the cards, it made her smile. She tucked it into her pocket.

A few minutes later the nurse came over and asked Skye a few questions. It became obvious very quickly that Skye was pushing herself too much and when she was asked if she ate all her meals and she had to answer no, she realised she wasn't looking after herself properly. More than a few times Skye had ditched lunch or breakfast in exchange for studying for a bit more so she could play Quidditch for longer later.

The nurse told her she should rest for a few days, no Quidditch and only leaving her bed for lessons. Skye reluctantly agreed, while also promising to go to all her meals. Skye was released later that day, when she was making her way through the Gryffindor common room Fitz stopped her. Pulling her over to the sofa he had just been sitting at.

"What happened?" he asked his voice laced with worry.

"It's nothing to serious, I've just been working a bit to hard," Skye shrugged, "Not eating enough, you know?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, the nurse said that if I eat some more I'll be back to normal soon."

"No, I'm are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine," she repeated firmly.

"You seem different this year," Fitz notes.

"Yeah well if you want to be an Auror, you have to work hard," she shrugged.

"You want to be an Auror? That's awesome! You'd be totally amazing as an Auror," Fitz grinned at her.

"Thanks," Skye said bashfully.

"it makes complete sense now why all your grade have suddenly boosted up, not that they weren't good before," he adds.

"I know I didn't try very hard in the past years," Skye said rolling her eyes, "You don't have to sugar coat it."

"What are friends for," he shrugged.

"You know Fitz, you're a really good friend. I'm sorry I haven't been around as much lately."

"That's ok, you've been focused, focused is good. Especially when you're aiming for something."

"I guess."

"How about we have lunch together in a few minutes, I'll make sure you eat enough."

"Ok, sounds great," Skye agreed with a smile.

She had missed just talking to someone, even though her studying was paying off and her body had toned up considerably since her intense Quidditch playing, it wasn't the same talking to a friend. The Quidditch team were friends enough but Skye never felt like she was a part of _that group, _the Quidditch group.

"Hello Skye."

Skye snapped her head towards that voice, it was Jemma, she hadn't spoken to her in months, literally. She jolted to her feet, spinning to face her.

Fitz quickly excused himself, telling Skye to meet him in the Great Hall in 15 minutes.

"Jemma hi, hey," she rambled nervously.

"Are you alright? I heard about your fall this morning," her eyebrows were scrunched together in worry.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm good," Skye nodded, "Um what about you? How have you been?"

It was so strange to talk to Jemma again and she hated how it felt like she was talking to a stranger.

"Alright," Jemma shrugged.

"Um how's Rose?" Skye asked, her name bitter on her tongue.

"We're not together anymore-"

"What?" Skye interrupted.

"We broke up."

"When?"

Jemma bit her lip anxiously, "The beginning of the summer."

"I'm sorry. Was it-" Skye couldn't finish her sentence. _Was it my fault? _

But Jemma seemed to know what she was about to say and she shook her head no ever so slightly, "I don't regret that relationship, but I…came to realise that maybe I would suit someone else better."

Skye blinked blankly, "Oh… I…err I have to go eat lunch with Fitz, nurses orders." Skye said before brushing past Jemma and heading out the common room towards the Great Hall.

When Skye reached Fitz at the table, he had already piled a plate with food for her. She sat down and shoved a roll of bread in her mouth.

"How did it go?"

"Mmm Murm," Skye said around a mouthful of bread.

"What?"

"Really bad," she repeated once she had swallowed.

"Really?"

"Well kind of? I don't know what to make of it. She said she broke up with Rose because she thought she's be better suited to someone else. Was it me she was talking about?" she asked.

Fitz face palmed himself, for someone who was so smart Skye was seriously dense sometimes.

"Of course it's you, you stupid troll!" Fitz exclaimed, "Who else would it be?!"

"I don't know, Fitz! I haven't spoken to Jemma for months. Months! And thanks a lot for telling me she broke up with Rose by the way!" Skye added, glaring at her friend as she shoved another piece of food in her mouth.

"For one, you rarely spoke to me and you didn't even ask. If you were interested I thought you would ask, but you didn't so you can't put the blame on me for that one."

"So what do I do?"

"Talk to her Skye. I know you've locked yourself up in your room for months but you know how to talk, yes? You can use words?"

"Oh shut up, don't patronise me."

"Then get your head together Skye and stop asking pointless questions."

"Right, fine….So should I go now-"

Fitz face palmed himself again, "Yes Skye, go now."

"Right, ok," she said before hopping out of her seat.

Skye nervously made her way down the long table to where Jemma sat, she came in while Fitz and Skye had been talking.

"Jem?" Skye asked, "Can I talk to you somewhere?" she asked.

Jemma looked at her for a second before standing up silently. Skye took that as a yes and started to lead them out of the Great Hall, Jemma followed behind her. She brought them to the first empty classroom she could find, closing the door behind them.

"You're not going to run away again are you?" Jemma asked dryly.

"No," Skye promised.

"Ok good. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Us? Everything."

Skye started talking and it was like word vomit. She told Jemma about hearing her and Fitz speaking in the Owlery and how it had sparked her feelings for her; she told Jemma how she had hated Rose simply because she had been dating Jemma which meant that she couldn't; she apologised for kissing Jemma by the moving stairs but not sorry enough to regret it. She told her she was sorry for even having a little bit to do with Rose and her breaking up because even though she had hated Rose she loved Jemma being happy. She told Jemma how hard she had been working because she wanted to be an Auror and how she may have worked too hard which was why she fainted today. She said how she had tried to not have feelings for her but also how they never went away.

Skye took a deep breath before speaking again, "And I'm just sorry for everything, you know. We're supposed to be best friends, but I'm sure normal best friends don't stop talking to their best friend for months and completely avoid them at all costs."

It was then that Skye realised that Jemma hadn't said a single word through her whole entire rant. She just stood there silently taking every word in.

"Jem?"

"Look Skye, I'm not going to deny that I still like you," Skye's heart fluttered with hope, "But that doesn't mean I want to start dating, not yet anyway."

"Oh…" she said as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"I think we should be friends again first."

"Just so you know, even though we haven't spoken much, or at all really over the last few months, I always still considered you my friend."

"Me too," Jemma said, "But lets just get back to friends who talk regularly first ok? And we'll go from there."

"Ok, that could work."

**XXX**

So that's what they did, they started hanging out more. Well it was actually more like studying really. Skye still wanted to maintain the amount of studying she had been doing so instead of studying in her dorm by herself she moved it more to the Library where she and Jemma could study together. She cut back on her Quidditch a little bit as well, deciding that the amount she was doing before just wasn't healthy.

To be honest, Skye loved their studying time together in the Library. It was mostly in silence but sometimes they would strike up a conversation in hushed whispers and when they did it usually lasted for about half an hour before they realised what had happened and started studying again. But the main reason she liked it was because Jemma had offered to help Skye with her Herbology classes and even though it was good because her grade slowly started to rise, the real reason Skye liked it was because the would sit right next to each other at the table, basically shoulder to shoulder. Jemma would have to whisper to Skye as they weren't allowed to talk to loudly, which meant they only had to sit closer. She loved the feeling of Jemma so close to her, and she would sit and listen enthralled by her voice.

**XXX**

Skye sat with Fitz on the sofa in the common room, her legs lying over Fitz's and her head on the arm. Fitz was resting a book on her shins, they were supposed to be studying but had stopped an hour ago.

"I'm hungry," Skye whined.

"You just at supper," Fitz reminded.

"Yeah well, I'm a growing gal."

"Growing outwards," he mumbled.

"Hey!" she nudged her food against Fitz's side.

"Common, I'm teasing," he grinned, "So it's almost spring…"

"So?"

"The Spring Time Ball is coming up," he prompted her.

Now that they were Fifth years it meant that they got a spring ball, it was supposed to be like a reward for having to do OWLS a few weeks after. Most people looked forward to it but Skye had never seen what all the fuss was about, although that was probably due to her complete lack of dancing skills.

"Are you gonna go with anyone?" he asked, but Skye knew he was asking if she was going to ask Jemma.

"I don't think I'm going to end up going," she shrugged.

"What why?"

"Fitz you know I can't dance."

"So? That has nothing to do with it, it should be fun."

"Trust me, it won't be fun, it will be hell. Everyone has to dress up stupidly fancy and then we're forced to socialise with people we don't like."

"Well, I'm excited for it."

"That's because you can dance!"

"Look Skye, I think you should go, you could ask Jem."

Skye scowled at him, "She wouldn't say yes, even if I asked."

"I think she would."

"Well who are you going to ask?" Skye asked, trying to change the conversation off of her.

"I don't know."

"You should ask Jane," she suggested.

Fitz cast his eyes downwards and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh I don't know…"

"You can't even take your own advice."

"If I ask Jane, you have to ask Jem."

"No way!"

"It's a fair deal. Anyway what's the worst she could say? No."

"Exactly, that is the worst thing and then I would have put myself out there just to be shot down. No thank you."

"Don't be such a wuss. You know…if you can't do this I don't know how you're going to manage to be an Auror."

Skye narrowed her eyes, "That's a low blow."

"Well it's true. If you're not brave enough to do that then-"

"You know what fine, you have yourself a deal."

"Great!"

"Alright off you go then."

"What?"

"Go and ask Jane, right now."

"What why?"

"Now's a good time as any, lover boy, or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," he said. Skye nodded her head to the door of the common room, Fitz sighed, he pushed her legs off of him and stood up. Skye chuckled to herself as she watched Fitz lumber out of the room mumbling to himself.

She snatched the Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook off of the floor where it had fallen. She had only flicked through four pages when she felt someone sit down on the sofa by her feet. When she looked up Jemma was sitting there.

"What are you reading?" Jemma asked.

Skye held her book up, "Studying."

"I swear you study more than I do now."

"Well you don't need it as much as I do, you're naturally smart."

Jemma shook her head, "Whatever you say Skye. Are you here by yourself?"

"Fitz was with me but he left a few minutes ago."

"Where did he disappear to?"

"To find Jane Foster, he's going to ask her to the Spring Time Ball."

"That's exciting, I know he really likes her," Jemma smiled, happy for her friend.

"Yeah…so you know, while we're on the topic, are you going? Err… I mean has anyone asked you?"

"No," she shook her head, "Has anyone asked you?"

"Nope."

They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other; Skye swore she saw Jemma's eyes shimmer with hope. Skye opened her mouth to speak.

"Do-"

Just then Fitz came skipping back in the room practically jumping between them on the sofa, "So I asked her and she said yes!"

Skye smiled and slapped Fitz on the back, "Nice one, man."

"That's fantastic Fitz," Jemma said.

Fitz did a small down from where he sat, "Why thank you, thank you. So what are we talking about?"

Skye and Jemma's eyes met and it looked like Jemma was going to say something but Skye beat her too it, "Oh you know, just studying stuff."

**XXX**

It was a week until the Spring Time Ball and Skye still hadn't asked Jemma to go with her. She wanted too, she really did but every time she tried she either chickened out or something got between them.

That's why Skye was stood outside of Jemma's dorm, her arm raised ready to knock. Finally Skye gathered up enough courage to just knock on the door and a few seconds later it swung open.

"Skye."

"Hey Jem," Jemma opened the door wider to let Skye in.

She took a seat on Jemma's bed and Jemma went back to her desk where she had been sat previously.

"What's going on Skye?" Jemma asked when she saw Skye wringing her hands nervously.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" Skye blurt. After the words had left her lips Skye held her breath but before Jemma could even answer Skye was speaking again, "Someone else has already asked you haven't they?"

"S-"

"I left it too late. I knew I should have asked you sooner Jem, you don't realise how many times I tried."

"Skye-"

"I should have known that someone else would ask you, I mean come on, look at you you're stunning. Whoever asked you should be thanking their lucky stars-"

"SKYE!"

"Sorry, sorry," Skye said quickly.

"I was asked-"

"See I knew it-"

"Skye please."

"Right sorry."

"But I said no."

Skye blinked, "Oh."

"Yes and I would really like it if you took me to the Ball."

Skye felt her lips change and smile form, "Really?"

"Really."

Skye jumped up, she pulled Jemma out of her seat and into a hug, "You won't regret it, I promise," she whispered.

**XXX**

Skye didn't usually wear make up. It wasn't really her thing, but she thought she would tonight, go all out for Jemma. She was nervous. But it was kind of a good nervous, like an excited buzzing throughout her entire body. Was this their first date? She didn't know if she should call it that. She didn't even know if Jemma thought of it like that.

It was five minutes until she had to go down to the common room where she and Jemma had decided to meet but Skye started down anyway, so she could have a chance to calm herself before Jemma got there.

There were only a few people in the common room. Skye didn't want to sit down in case she crinkled her dress before they even got to the Ball; it was bright blue and came down just below her mid thigh. Instead she stood by the fire, which was glowing softly, she stared at the embers until she heard someone shuffling behind her.

Jemma looked stunning, although Skye wasn't surprised, she always looked beautiful.

"Hi," Skye grinned.

"Hello Skye."

"You look…wow," Skye stumbled.

Jemma bit her lip and smiled, "Thanks you look pretty wow too,"

"God, I'm such a dork," Skye cringed, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"I like it," Jemma shrugged.

Skye stepped forwards, "Are you ready to go?"

Jemma nodded and Skye tentatively reached up and placed her hand on Jemma's arm, she slid her hand down until their hands met, before curing her fingers around her hand.

"Let's go."

**XXX**

The Ball was actually fun, much to Skye's surprise. Although she thought that must have to do with having Jemma as her company, the other parts of the Ball were relatively dull to Skye. They had eaten supper first, at tables decorated with flowers and gems that Skye couldn't name. The Great Hall being transformed into a princess's paradise, silver curtains fell from the ceiling along with glowing streams of crystals.

The music that had previously been loud and upbeat changed to a slow soft song and Skye took that opportunity to hold her hand out to Jemma to ask her to dance. Jemma smiled and nodded, placing her hand in Skye's.

Skye led them onto the dance floor. She placed her hand on Jemma's waist and Jemma placed hers on Skye's shoulder. They swayed back and forth, more focused on each other than the actual dancing. It was also all Skye could really do.

"Thank you for asking me tonight," Jemma said.

"Thanks for saying yes," Skye joked.

"I was actually surprised when you asked me."

"Really, how come?"

"They just don't really seem like your kind of thing. I mean, I wanted you to ask but I didn't think you would."

"Jem, if it means I get to spend time with you then of course I'm going to ask you, no matter what it is."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jemma asked.

"I thought you liked dances," Skye said.

"I like spending time with you," Jemma said, using Skye's words.

Skye grinned her lopsided grin before dragging Jemma out of the Great Hall. Skye didn't plan on where she was going but somehow they ended outside in the courtyard. Being spring it meant that it was starting to get warmer so it wasn't too chilly as they wandered around hand in hand.

"I love looking at the stars," Skye told Jemma, "For some reason, I like being reminded of how small I am in comparison to the universe. It makes all my problems seem insignificant, like I shouldn't be worrying."

"I never thought about it like that." Jemma mused, "What are your problems?" she asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"You said it makes all your problems seem small."

"Oh well you know, just constantly trying to keep my grades up so I can be an Auror, Quidditch, remembering my meals…you know," Skye shrugged, purposely forgetting to mention her constant worry whether Jemma still actually likes her.

"I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about," Jemma told her.

They sat down on one of the large stone benches in the middle of the courtyard. Skye leaned back on one hand the other still firmly held in Jemma's. Skye tilted her head towards Jemma, but Jemma wasn't looking at her, she was focused on the sky, watching the stars.

"Hey Jem," Skye said softly.

Jemma turned towards her, and then Skye kissed her.

She pressed her lips against Jemma's and waited for her to pull away. When she didn't Skye smiled slightly before moving her lips, Jemma soon followed suit. Skye moved her lips, silently speaking words of love. She felt Jemma's hand brush her cheek then it pulling her closer.

**XXX**

The next day they walked into breakfast holding hands. When they reached Fitz at the table he let out a low whistle.

"Well I'll be damned, finally," he grinned.

Skye rolled her eyes, "Shut up Fitz."

"So you guys are together now?" he asked, shoving some bacon into his mouth.

Skye smiled at Jemma, "Yeah we are."

Fitz jumped up and hugged both of them, "Wooohooo!"

"Fitz, really," Jemma said pushing him a way, laughing all the while.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Who knew you were such a love bird." Skye teased.

"Hey, I have been invested in this relationship for like over 3 years now."

"Wow, it must have been so hard for you," Skye jabbed.

"You know what-"

"Fitz, I'm teasing you!" Skye laughed.

He chuckled, "Right, I knew that."

**XXX**

They sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping Butterbeer, happy smiles covering their faces.

"So how do you feel? You just finished your OWLS," Jemma grinned.

"I feel bloody fantastic," Fitz exclaimed.

"We should do something fun to celebrate." Skye said.

"What do you suggest?"

"I was thinking…" Skye began, "We have a friendly game of Quidditch?"

"Skye," Jemma gave her a look.

"Right, why did I even suggest it?"

"Good try though," Jemma said.

Ever since they had officially started dating a few weeks ago Skye had been trying to get Jemma to go flying with her, she only wanted Jemma to go on the back of her broomstick but Jemma refused, being afraid of heights and all. Skye new she was but she firmly believed that once she was properly going she would love it.

"You know, I can't believe school ends in two weeks," Fitz said.

"Don't remind me," Skye pouted, "I can't believe we just start dating and now it's summer."

"And you're moving to America," Jemma gave her a look and Skye ducked her head guiltily.

Skye only told Jemma about that a few weeks ago, four days after the Spring Time Ball to be exact. Jemma didn't take it very well; she didn't like being the last person to know things. Skye had tried to defend herself but in the end she had to agree with Jemma, friends tell each other those kinds of things.

"You guys will just have to make the most of what you have," Fitz said enthusiastically.

"I guess."

**XXX**

A week later they were lying on Jemma's bed snuggling, Jemma had her arm thrown over Skye's stomach and her head resting in the crook of Skye's neck and every so often she would press kisses to Skye's neck.

"You know, I was thinking…"

"Mmm?" Skye prompted when Jemma stopped.

"Maybe you could come stay with me for the first week of the holidays?" Jemma asked.

Skye paused, "Wait really?"

"Yes, I already asked my mum and dad and they said they'd love you to stay over. I mean if you want to of course. You don't have to if you don't want to, I completely understand if you want to settle in at your new home."

Skye rolled Jemma on her back before lying on top of her and pressing a kiss to her nose, "Of course I want to go with you idiot!"

"So that's a yes?"

"Well it is from me, I'll have to ask Coulson."

"Oh of course."

Skye jumped off the bed and went over to Jemma's desk, she grabbed a spare sheet of paper and Jemma's quill, "Here, we can write him right now."

**XXX**

They got a letter back two days later, and an enclosed boarding pass, from a slightly annoyed Phil Coulson, saying it was irritating that it was so short notice and questioning how she felt about flying by herself all the way back to San Francisco. He also asked making sure that Jemma's parents knew this was happening and it wasn't just the two girls idea. But the letter did say she was allowed to go and that was all that really mattered to the girls.

The letter also did contain elements of caring, Coulson telling Skye to stay safe and to remember that just because she was staying with a wizard family that she shouldn't use her magic, while also telling her he would send some money to Jemma's parents for her to use while staying there.

Skye wrote back almost as soon as she received the letter, saying thank you, which she probably wrote at least 10 times during the length of the letter. She promised him that she was fine flying back by herself and told him she would be safe and not use her magic. Skye also made sure to tell him she would miss him and couldn't wait to see him when he picked her up from the airport.

They were sat in the common room with Fitz, well Fitz was there but the two girls were animatedly talking about what they were going to do with their week together.

"I can't believe you're actually coming to my house!"

"I know."

**XXX**

When Skye opened her eyes the first thing she thought was going to happen was that she was going to spew her breakfast all over her shoes. She swayed on her feet a little, quickly being stabilised by Jemma.

"Don't worry that's normal," she said.

"I feel sick," Skye groaned.

"When someone first Appartes they usually feel like that," Jemma's father, Thomas, said, "It'll pass, you're actually lucky, usually wizards are sick straight away." He complimented.

"Oh ok," Skye said while she held a hand over her mouth.

"Come on in, lets get you set up Skye," Jemma's mother, Alison, said.

Jemma's house was right by the ocean and it was even more beautiful than Jemma had described it. The stone was a light grey colour, the surface slightly eroded from being hit by the strong ocean winds over the years. Purple flowers grew up the side of the house, and they had a small garden, only big enough to hold a table with four chairs around it and a barbeque.

The house itself was slightly larger. Skye was shown each room as she was guided through the house and told to make herself at home. First the kitchen, where there was a bowl and wooden spoon mixing some kind of batter all by itself; there was a separate dining room connecting off of the kitchen; the living room with two large sofas and a fireplace. Over the fireplace were various pictures, all of which Skye noted were moving. Some frames even empty where the painting had gotten bored and wandered off somewhere else. All in all it looked like a relatively normal house, except for a few hints of magic thrown in there.

Skye was shown the guest room, which was on the first floor. It was small and right next to Jemma's, their doorframes practically touching. Upstairs there was the bathroom with a bath and shower, plus Jemma's parents' room and another spare room.

Thomas who had been carrying Skye's bag placed it on the bed, "There we'll let you settle in shall we."

"If you need anything dear, just ask ok?" Alison said, to which Skye smiled and nodded.

The two girls watched Jemma's parents bustle out the room, leaving them by themselves. Jemma inched the door closed.

"Your house is amazing Jem," Skye said.

"Thank you. I can't believe you're here."

"It's crazy right," Skye grinned.

Jemma replied by kissing her but they were soon broken apart by a knock on the door. Jemma's mother came in.

"Hello girls, we're having steak and kidney pie for supper and cauldron cake for dessert," she told them and Skye smiled, cauldron cake was one of her favourites, "Jemma honey, could you go help your father with the cake while I have a quick chat with Skye?"

Jemma looked at Skye nervously but nodded and got up anyway, she threw one last look at Skye trying to say 'sorry about her' before walking out the door.

Alison closed the door behind her and went and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her for Skye to sit.

"I'm not going to give you the talk about if you hurt my daughter, because you're her best friend and I know you won't do that," Alison began and Skye nodded vigorously, "But I would like to ask you to spend the night in this room and not sneak over into Jemma's at night, yes?"

Skye flushed bright red, "Of- of course, yeah."

"That's great, thank you Skye. From our brief encounters on the platform I knew you were a lovely girl and a good friend, I'm glad Jemma found you and to be honest," she changed her voice to a whisper, "Between you and me, from Jemma's letters I wasn't really a fan of that Rose girl."

Skye giggled and nodded because she agreed, she hadn't been a huge fan of the girl either.

"Come on then, let's go get some food, I'm sure you girls are starving especially after that long journey and your first Apparation."

**XXX**

The next day Jemma and Skye were lying on the beach, soaking up the sun. Jemma was reading a book about the History of Hogwarts and over the past hour she has told her 20 different facts about the Battle of Hogwarts, many having to do with Harry Potter, who Jemma was fascinated by.

Skye on the other hand had to keep refraining from staring at her girlfriend in a bikini, which she had to admit was very difficult.

"Skye," Jemma said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Harry Potter was given one of the Deathly Hallows as a birthday present and he didn't even realise what it was for years?"

"Wow," Skye said.

That earned her an whack on the shoulder, by Jemma's hand, "Hey!"

"You could at least pretend to be interested."

"Wow!" Skye exclaimed plastering an extra fake smile on her face just for fun.

"You're awful."

"Why thank you, madam," Skye joked.

"You should be interested in this stuff Skye, Harry Potter saved the world from destruction by Lord Voldemort."

"I thought you had to call him he-who-must-not-be-named?" Skye teased.

"Shut up," Jemma rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand the big deal about history, it happened in the past, why do we need to know about it now?"

"It's important to know your past Skye," Jemma told her.

"Really? 'cause I don't, I don't know anything about mine," Skye shrugged.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Relax Jem, I didn't say anything."

Jemma placed her book down and scooted over to Skye, she trailed her finger over Skye's stomach, tracing patterns on her tanned flesh.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Jemma asked.

"Sure," Skye agreed easily.

"Can you put some more sun cream on for me? I don't want to burn."

Skye grinned and picked up the sun cream, she squeezed some onto her hand before lathering over her girlfriends back. She had to admit, having a girlfriend who had skin that burned easier than ice melted on a hot day, had it's bonuses.

**XXX**

It was their last night at Jemma's house before Skye had to leave the next day when Skye heard her bedroom door creak open at midnight. She sat up and watched as Jemma's shadow creped over to her bed.

"Move over," Jemma whispered.

Skye did as she was told while at the same time whispering, "I thought you didn't like doing any bad girl shenanigans?"

"Oh be quiet you," Jemma said as she and Skye settled down next to each other.

"Your mom will hate me if she finds you in here."

"If my listening at the door was heard correct, she said you couldn't come into my room, there was nothing about me coming into your room."

"Why Jemma Simmons, I think you found a loop hole."

"I did," Jemma said proudly.

Skye rewarded her with a kiss. She found Jemma's lips easily in the dark. She massaged her lips against Jemma's letting Jemma's tongue push past her lips. Skye trailed her hand from where it was on Jemma's neck and down her chest. Jemma moaned slightly when she squeezed gently. Skye began to move her hand lower but stopped just above her sleeping shorts.

"Is this ok, Jem?"

With the small amount of light coming through the window from the moon Skye could see Jemma nod.

**XXX**

Warm arms wrapped around Skye as she hugged Alison goodbye, "Thank you so much, I had the best time."

They were stood outside Jemma's house, a taxi parked in front of their house that was going to take Skye to Heathrow Airport.

"You're welcome back anytime Skye, we loved having you here."

Thomas held is hand out to Skye who shook it, "Thank you."

"You were a pleasure."

Finally Skye hugged Jemma, pulling her close, her arms clinging on tight.

"I'm gonna miss you Jem."

"It's only two months," Jemma tried to assure, although she wasn't necessarily happy either.

"Two and a half."

"It'll be fine, we can write to each other."

"I don't think owls can fly all the way over the Atlantic Ocean," Skye reminded.

"Oh, well I'm sure muggle mail isn't too difficult to work out."

"I'll send you something as soon as I get home, ok?" Skye said, she frowned slightly when Jemma wiped a tear away, "Don't cry Jem."

"I know I'm being ridiculous."

"No you're not."

"It's time to go girls," Thomas interrupted.

"Ok dad," Jemma answered.

Jemma leaned up to give Skye their last kiss for the summer; "I'll see you soon."

**XXX**

_Their Sixth Year_

When Skye and Jemma next saw each other at Platform 9 ¾ it was more by an accident. Jemma was talking excited to her parents about seeing Skye again and Skye was looking for Jemma. Jemma ended up crashing her trolley straight into the back of Skye's legs.

"Hey! Watch where you're going would you?" Skye shouted, spinning around.

But her anger quickly disappeared, "Jem!"

"Skye, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash-" Jemma stopped talking when Skye crashed their lips together.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

Skye was vaguely aware of Coulson and Jemma's parents talking and catching up but she wasn't really paying attention.

**XXX**

They sat next to each other in Herbology, it being the only class they were together in. Skye was taking notes on what the professor was saying, every so often glancing at Jemma to find her also taking notes. Sometimes though, Jemma would be looking at her too and they would smile at each other.

With them taking their NEWTS next year Skye was determined to keep her grades up like she had last year. In the summer when their grades had come Skye had been ecstatic to find out that she received O's in all her subjects except Herbology where she received a E, not that it mattered, it meant that she could continue with all her subjects the next year. She also picked up Dark Arts as another subject, knowing ishe may have to use those skills as an Auror.

After their last class for the day Jemma and Skye were headed back to the Gryffindor common room when Professor Sif stopped her.

"Good afternoon Skye," she greeted.

"Hello Professor."

"I was wondering if we could have chat in my office?"

"Um yeah sure," Skye nodded, Skye sent Jemma an apologetic look, "I'll catch up with you later?"

"Of course."

Skye was led to Professor Sif's office, it was a relatively large room for an office but she was head of house and she did teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Please take a seat," Professor Sif said.

Skye sat at the chair and Sif took her seat behind the desk, "So I hear you want to be an Auror."

"I do," Skye nodded.

Sif picked up a piece of parchment, examining it, "I see you received very high grades in your OWLS."

"I did alright," Skye shrugged modestly.

"You came third in your year," she told her and Skye's eyebrows shot up her head in surprise, but she didn't say anything, "I have watched you play in several Quidditch matches and you are the co-captain of your team. You excel in school work and if I remember correctly you once saved a young boy from flying into the forbidden forest on his first broomstick ride."

Skye nodded because all of those things were true. Last year she had been teaching the second years how to fly and one had gotten a little ahead of himself, only to find that he didn't know how to stop or steer in fact.

"You seem brave and hard working, I notice you picked up your grades in your fifth year, I assume that is when you decided you wanted to be an Auror?" Skye nodded, "As well as having leadership skills, helping lead your Quidditch team to victory, for a majority of your matches. I think you could be an excellent Auror, Skye," she said.

"You do?" Skye smiled hopefully.

"Yes but it requires a lot of hard work, can you handle that?"

"Yes." Skye answered straight away.

"Good, I would like to start your Auror training with you, so that you will be as well equipped as you can be when you go into your proper Auror training after you leave Hogwarts. We'll have lessons twice a week and you'll be expected to do extra studying outside of our lessons."

"Yeah of course," Skye agreed.

"Ok, let's begin."

"Wait right now?"

"Yes, or if you have somewhere else you would rather be-"

"No, no let's start."

**XXX**

Two and a half hours later Skye dragged herself to Jemma's dorm. She wasn't there but Skye couldn't be bothered to leave so she collapsed on Jemma's bed and waited for her to return.

Skye was woken up by the door opening and Jemma walking in. Skye wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but the room was dark now so she figured it had been an hour at least.

"Oh Skye," Jemma said.

"Hey Jem, I was waiting for you," Skye said sleepily.

"I was with Fitz in the library, I didn't mean to stay so long but we're doing a project together in Charms."

Jemma set her books down on her desk.

"That's ok, I fell asleep."

"I can see that, Miss Bedhead," Jemma teased as she came and sat next to Skye who had shuffled over.

Jemma lay down next to Skye, so that she was tucked into Skye's front.

"What did Professor Sif have to tell you?"

"She wants me to do Auror training with her, that's where I was for over two hours. She kept making me answer all these intense questions about what I would do in certain situations. But no it wasn't like a normal test, she was making me do star jumps and push ups while answering these questions," Skye groaned, "I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"I guess, and it wasn't too bad just more than I expected. I think I'll be better next time, more prepared."

"I'm so proud of you, you know," Jemma said.

"Thanks Jem. What are you thinking about doing after school?"

"I'm still not sure, I think I may want to work at St Mungo's though." Jemma told her.

"That sounds fantastic," Skye agreed, "You loved that Infirmary class you did back in the second year."

"That's true."

"Plus you're like mega smart, way smarter than anyone I know, you'd be the best doctor they'll have."

"Maybe I should…"

"And you have the grades for it, you got all O's in your OWLS," Skye reminded proudly.

"Hmm…a doctor, I kind of like the sound of that."

**XXX**

"Skye why are we running!" Jemma asked as she chased after Skye.

They were running towards Hogsmeade for reasons Jemma was still slightly unsure of, Skye had just grabbed her arm and ran out the building shouting something about needing to go to Honeydukes right now.

"Hurry up Jem!" was Skye's only response.

Skye was much fitter than Jemma was, playing Quidditch as often as she could and now including her Auror training, whereas Jemma had never really excelled in sport at all. When they reached Honeydukes, Jemma was breathing heavily with a massive stitch in her side, which she was clutching painfully. Skye on the other hand seemed almost exactly the same, her breathing perhaps a little heavier and her forehead shining slightly because of sweat.

"What," Jemma gasped for breath, "Are we doing?"

"They have exploding bonbons in store."

"You made me run, all the way here, because you want some sweets?" Jemma asked incredulously.

"Umm…no?"

"Skye!"

"Jem, you know I've been waiting for them for weeks."

"Skye," Jemma gave her a look, "I have the biggest stitch in my side thanks to you."

"You should exercise more then," Skye shrugged.

"Excuse me, but not everyone is as athletic as you are," she crossed her arms defensively.

"Yeah your right, how about I give you a back massage later to make up for it?" Skye said wiggling her eyebrows making Jemma snort.

"Oh stop that you," Skye kissed Jemma's cheek, then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "Come on lets go get your sweets."

"Great! I'll buy you anything you want Jem, my treat."

**XXX**

"The new Care of Magical Creatures teacher is awful," Fitz complained.

"Why did Koenig quit?" Jemma asked.

"He didn't, he was trying to show us how to clean out the fire crab cages and lets just say that didn't end to well," Fitz cringed, "He's gonna be in St Mungo's for 6 weeks," Fitz said.

"That's awful," Jemma gasped, she slapped Skye on the back when she started giggling, "That's not funny Skye, he could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"I'm sorry! But he should have been better at his job. Does this make me a bad person?" Skye wondered aloud.

"Yes it does," Jemma said firmly.

"Right, ok I'm sorry."

"So anyway Fitz, why is he awful?"

"She, her name is Professor Hand and she's so strict, Koenig used to bring Buckbeak around to the lessons with us but Hand won't even let us see the creatures. She says we have to be taught all over again how to take care of them and that Koenig didn't do a good job."

"That's a tad harsh."

"I know! Koenig was amazing and all the creatures loved him."

"I'm sorry man, that's gotta suck," Skye said.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Anyway how's the Auror stuff going?"

"Oh you know, it's going," Skye shrugged, "It's still hard but I'm enjoying it."

She had been doing her training with Sif for over a month now, for the first two and a half it was the same every lesson, she would just be shouted questions while having to complete exercises, changing from lifting tables to also casting spells. The next two and a half weeks had been perfecting casting the spells she knew without having to say them out loud so she could answer questions and cast them at the same time, which Sif said took a lot of concentration.

"That sounds fantastic!"

"Yeah it is, in a weird way," Skye grinned, "Oh Jem, tell Fitz your good news!"

"Oh yes, Professor Hall asked me to take lessons with him as preparation for working in St Mungo's. He only takes on three students a year! I'm so lucky."

"Not lucky Jem, you earned this," Skye said, Fitz nodded his agreement.

"Guys I can't believe we're all going to be leaving Hogwarts after next year."

"Please don't remind me," Skye said, "It's exciting but at the same time it freaks me out."

"Oh I completely understand what you mean," Jemma agreed, "But we'll be fine, I know we will."

**XXX**

Skye and Jemma were in the Astronomy Tower together, looking over the lake, watching how the light from the moon bounced off the dark waters. They often liked to sneak off like this, just be the two of them together. Neither of them took Astronomy anymore but both had loved the tower when they had taken the class up until third year.

They weren't really allowed up here by themselves but being in the Sixth Form, the professors didn't really come around to their rooms anymore to check that they were there.

"I thought you didn't like heights," Skye said as their arms dangled over the banister.

"I don't," Jemma said, "But I'm better when there's something underneath my feet, and you're here so it's better," she shrugged.

"Does this mean you'll come flying with me?"

Jemma chuckled, "Why are you so set on that?"

"I think it would be fun. Think about it, the two of us on my Nimbus 1700 riding away into the sunset," Skye joked.

"Oh I don't know how I haven't said yes yet," Jemma replied sarcastically.

"I'll wear you down soon enough," Skye said assuredly.

"Sure you will."

"What if I give you something in return?" Skye asked turning to her girlfriend, staring her in the eyes.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," she edged closer, "You can practice all your doctory stuff on me?"

"I doubt you'd want me to do that," Jemma told her.

"I'll buy you a hundred Fizzing Wizzbees!" Skye exclaimed, a teasing grin on her lips.

"You'll have to try harder."

"Well what do you want?" Skye asked.

"Hmm…I want you to…kiss me," Jemma said.

"Just a kiss?"

"For now," Jemma said.

"Promise?" Jemma nodded nervously.

Skye didn't like to deny Jemma of anything, but she was especially willing when Jemma wanted to be kissed. So she placed her hands around Jemma's waist and pulled her closer. She smiled into the kiss. She silently cast a spell, hoping it would work from such a great distance, while also thanking her Auror training for being able to actually cast the spell without speaking in the first place.

The broke apart but their noses were still touching, "You know Jem…" Skye began.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"I love you." Jemma breathed in a sharp gasp of air, her mouth changing into a broad smile, "Even more than Quidditch," Skye added just to make Jemma laugh.

Jemma giggled, "I love you too Skye."

"You do?" Skye made sure.

"Of course I do you silly troll," Jemma said.

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?"

Just then a distinct whirring sound began and Jemma's jaw dropped slightly.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am."

Just then Skye's Nimbus 1700 came hurling through the air, stopping next to Skye. It started to drop out of the air but Skye caught it before it hit the ground.

"Skye, no," Jemma said.

"Jem, you said if I gave you a kiss…"

"And then I said for now," Jemma reminded.

"Well what else do you want?"

Jemma paused for a moment trying to think but couldn't come up with anything, she was too busy staring at the death contraption in Skye's hands, "Oh I don't know."

"Come on Jem you promised."

"I didn't know you meant tonight!"

"Well no better time than the present," Skye shrugged.

"We're not allowed to Skye, you know the rules."

"The rules suck, besides no one's going to find out."

Jemma looked torn. She really didn't want to go, but she had promised Skye and she hated breaking promises, she never did it.

"Fine," Jemma agreed tersely.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, I did promise you."

"Yes! You are the best girlfriend ever to exist in this world!" Skye exclaimed, pulling Jemma into a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. How do we do this?"

Skye straddled the broomstick, then gestured for Jemma to get on behind her. Jemma clung onto Skye's waist tightly even though they hadn't left the ground yet.

"Do we have to start from so high up?" Jemma asked.

"Well we'll just go up anyway, why not start up here?" Skye said, "Once we get going I'll go lower, don't worry."

"O-okay," Jemma agreed, she tightened her grip and squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her face against Skye's back.

"Ready?" Skye asked.

"I guess…"

Jemma felt Skye kick off the ground and they were jerked up into the air, she let out a small shriek and hung on tighter. She felt the wind around her and the sound of wind rushing by her ears. She wasn't sure how long they flew like that, with her eyes squeezed shut, but soon Skye was shouting over the wind for Jemma to open her eyes.

"I can't!" Jemma shouted back.

"Just look Jem, I won't let you fall off!"

Slowly Jemma opened her eyes and when she finally opened them all the way she gasped, for a completely different reason this time. They were flying over the lake, their feet almost touching the water, if Jemma wanted to and if she had the courage she could have touched the water with her hand.

They flew around for an hour before coming back to the Astronomy tower. They landed relatively silently and when their feet touched the ground Jemma let out a small sigh of relief. Their hair was tousled but both had beaming grins on their faces.

"I knew you'd love it."

"Ok well I'll have to admit, it was better than I first thought it would be," Jemma confessed.

"See," Skye grinned.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it myself though."

"Don't worry I'll take you on all the rides you want," Skye said.

"We should get back," Jemma said after a moment, "We still have one day until the weekend and I don't want to be too tired tomorrow."

They walked back to where they had to go their separate ways to their different dorms. They were just about to split ways when Jemma turned to Skye and asked, "Do you want to stay in my dorm tonight?"

Skye said yes almost instantly.

**XXX**

"I can't believe this year went by so fast," Jemma said as they sat in the Hogwarts Express, going back to Kings Cross Station.

"I know," Skye agreed.

"One more year left guys," Fitz said.

"It's all gone by so quickly," Jemma said again, "It seems like last year we were first years just trying to figure out how to make a feather float in the air."

"I'll miss you guys over summer," Skye said.

"At least Jemma's coming to visit you at the end of summer, I'm going to be stuck in Aberdeen the whole time by myself, do you know how bad the mosquitoes get up there?"

"They're like blood sucking leaches," Jemma and Skye imitated at the same time, making them both burst out into giggles and making Fitz cross his arms in annoyance, "You don't understand! The barrier keeps all things like that out of Hogwarts!" Fitz argued.

"Sure," Skye teased him.

"But Fitz is right, at least we only have two months until we see each other this time," Jemma said.

"And I get you for two whole weeks," Skye said excitedly, "I'll show you all around San Fran."

They had planned with their parents that Jemma would come visit Skye in America, it wasn't last minute like Skye's trip to Jemma's house was so it was a much more calm set up. The two girls would then fly over with Coulson to London together.

"I can't wait."

**XXX**

They got off the train and Skye almost immediately spotted Coulson talking to Thomas and Alison. Fitz said his goodbyes and went off to find his own parents. Skye had written Coulson numerous times telling him she was old enough to fly back to America by herself now but he still insisted, it's not that she minded him being there, not at all but she thought it was quite a trip and a lot of extra money for him to get there. But he insisted, saying he likes tradition.

"Hey!" Skye smiled at him.

"Hello Skye," Coulson wrapped her up in a hug, "How was the trip?"

"Good, the normal," Skye shrugged, "Hey Thomas, Alison," Skye greeted them.

"Hello dear," Alison smiled at her, "It's good to see you again."

"It is," Thomas added.

"You too," Skye said.

"We're looking forward to having you visit Jemma," Coulson said to Jemma.

"I'm can't wait," Jemma said, "Although I'm not so sure about the whole airplane thing," Jemma admitted.

"Don't worry, they're easy, I'll write you a letter explaining everything."

"Thank you," Jemma said gratefully.

"I'll meet you outside, Skye," Coulson said, giving them a moment to themselves.

"Oh yes, we'll just be over here," Thomas told them pulling Alison along with him.

Skye laughed a little but she was happy that she was being given this moment with Jemma, they weren't necessarily alone, all the other kids and teenagers were still bustling around them looking for their parents, but it was good enough.

"I'll miss you," Jemma said.

"I'll miss you too." The kissed briefly but soon pulled apart, not wanting to keep either of their parents waiting too long.

"But I'll see you soon."

**XXX**

Jemma stepped through the glass sliding doors, pulling her new suitcase along behind her. She couldn't help but marvel at how the muggles managed to survive without magic this whole time and she had to admit, they did a pretty good job of it. It briefly made her regret giving up Muggle Studies, but she decided that Skye could just teach her anything she wanted to know.

She scanned the crowd of muggles all holding up signs for their relatives and loved ones. Skye had told her she would be holding a sign up but she didn't expect there to be so many signs to read. Finally she spotted her waving at her, Coulson stood next to her, near the end of the line of people. Jemma rushed over to her and quickly dropped her bag, pulling Skye against her and hugging her tight before pressing their lips together.

"Come on, I have so much to show you," Skye told her, happiness evident in her voice.

They went and found Coulson's car, which Jemma inspected as she sat inside of it, having never been in a car before. Wizards never used cars or any other motor vehicle for their transport, instead using broomsticks, Floo Powder, Appiration and even the Toilet Network in the Ministry of Magic.

"It's just a car Jem," Skye laughed, "You've seen them before."

"I know I have, I've just never been in one."

"Seriously?" Skye asked.

Jemma nodded, "I haven't, we mostly have wizard friends and we use Floo Powder to get to their houses and the local shop is only a five minute walk from us. Besides that was only up until I was eleven and then I started at Hogwarts so I never really needed to go anywhere," Jemma said.

"Wow. Don't worry Jem, I'll show you what you've been missing," Skye promised.

**XXX**

"So you just throw this ball and hit those fat white and red stripy sticks?" Jemma asked again.

"Those are called pins," Skye reminded, "And yeah that's basically it."

Skye had suggested they go bowling and she had been shocked to find out that Jemma had no idea what the game was. That had made Skye only more determined to bring Jemma bowling.

Jemma hardened her gaze, "Ok, I think I can do this."

"The barriers are up so you should be fine," Skye assured her.

Apparently Skye was wrong. Jemma was not fine. Jemma threw her arm back then forward, releasing the ball. Skye wasn't sure how it happened but the ball actually bounced over the barrier getting stuck in the gutter.

"Was that alright?" Jemma asked uncertainly.

"Um…it was a little off," Skye said.

Just then the boys at the lane next to them started laughing and pointing at Jemma. Skye was not ok with that. She glared at them, "Hey shut up would you?" She called over to them.

They laughed a little more but eventually stopped staring and went back to their game.

"I'm awful at this aren't I? I'm afraid I'm not very good at sports, you know I'm terrible at Quidditch," Jemma said.

"You weren't too bad, you had a strong throw, I mean you must have you made the ball bounce, I think you need to release it a little earlier," Skye instructed.

"Ok?"

Skye got up and gestured Jemma to join her. Skye picked up a pink ball, one of the lighter ones and passed it to Jemma.

"Ok, line up like I showed you before," Skye said.

Jemma did, but this time Skye stepped up behind her and put her hand over Jemma's, "Ok, good. Now bring back the ball," Jemma's hand followed Skye's, "And release it when I say."

They swung forwards and Skye told Jemma to let go. They watched as the ball sailed down the lane, crashing into the two furthest pins to the left.

"We did it!" Jemma squealed.

"Well done Jem," Skye grinned.

Jemma grabbed the hem of Skye's shirt and pulled Skye in for a kiss, they were broken up a few seconds later by catcalls by the boys in the next lane over.

"LESBIANS!" one of them shouted, while his friends whistled.

"Don't stop because of us, please continue," another said.

Skye rolled her eyes; she sometimes forgot how primitive muggles could act, "Just fuck off, yeah?"

"Oooh she's got a mouth on her that one."

Just then a woman came over to them, she was wearing the bowling ally uniform and a name badge with the words 'manager' above her name.

"What's the problem here boys?" she asked.

"No problem ma'am, just watching a show," he winking at them.

Skye held Jemma's hand protectively and it was in times like this that she wished she could use her magic on muggles.

"Girls?" the manager asked.

"Me and my girlfriend were just bowling and these guys were being pigs," Skye spat.

"I see…"

"They're just putting on a free show, how could we not watch?" one of the boys asked.

"Alright I think I've heard enough," the manager glared at the boys, "you boys need to leave."

"What? Why?"

"For harassing these young ladies."

"Oh come on," one of them whined.

"Out now," she said forcefully, "and don't come back I always remember a face and you are not welcome back here. Give your shoes back and get out."

Skye watched as the boys got up, returned their shoes and left, grumbling all the way. They smiled when a few people around them started to clap, they joined in. Skye and Jemma turned to the manager, when she started walking back over to them.

"Sorry about that girls," she smiled at them, "You too have a good night."

"Thank you."

"Yeah thanks," Jemma added, "They were being awful."

"No worries, seriously, I have two mom's so you know, it hit close to home, you know. I'll let you get back to your game though."

They thanked her again and started playing; Skye's turn was next. They only threw a few more balls before they decided that they weren't really in the mood for bowling anymore and decided to head home.

"Sorry about tonight," Skye said.

"No, I had fun," Jemma promised her.

"I hope so," she said unsurely, "I guess as you can tell the muggle world isn't as accepting of gay people as the wizard world."

"I don't really understand why," Jemma said.

There were a few wizards who were still against it but not many, maybe only 5% of the population.

"Yeah I don't get it either. I can't believe they ruined your first bowling experience."

"They didn't," Jemma said.

"I don't really believe you but it's ok because I have a bunch of other muggle stuff left that we can do. Wait until you try fries with milkshakes."

**XXX**

_Their Seventh Year_

"So this is it guys," Jemma said as they neared the end of their train journey on the Hogwarts Express, "Our last year."

"Jem I thought we agreed not to talk about that," Skye whined.

"I know, but it's so strange to think that this time next year we could all be doing completely separate things, we won't be on this train anymore."

"You're making me sad," Fitz told her.

"Yeah it's not even the first day and you're bumming me out," Skye added.

"Well it's not like we can ignore it, it's our future."

"We're gonna have a lot of lasts this year," Skye sighed.

Jemma nodded, "And to think, just seven years ago, we were having all our firsts."

**XXX**

Skye played her last Quidditch match at the end of the autumn term. It was against Slytherin and she, like the rest of her team, was playing to win.

She was thrown the Quaffle by her teammate; she soared towards the scoring area, dodging her opponents easily. She held her arm back before hurling the ball through one of the hoops, narrowly missing the Keeper.

Every so often she would look in the direction of where Jemma usually sat, she knew she wouldn't be able to see her but she liked to know she was there.

In the last five minutes of the game the Slytherin's Seeker had spotted the Golden Snitch, but the Gryffindor Seeker was quick to follow. In the end, Gryffindor just managed to get ahead of the Slytherin, winning the game for them. They had landed and hugged each other, cheering loudly.

Skye quickly changed out of her uniform before going to find her girlfriend and Fitz, who always watched her games with her.

"You were fantastic!" Fitz exclaimed, "When you zoomed past that guy, then intercepted the Quaffle and dodged that Bludger and scored!"

Skye chuckled, "Thanks Fitz."

"You played wonderfully," Jemma complimented, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Jem, glad you guys had fun."

"And you won your last game! You must be thrilled," Fitz said.

"Trust me, I am."

**XXX**

Skye had her last Auror lesson with Professor Sif at the end of the spring term. She had learned so much from Sif, from knowing how to make magical handcuffs that were unbreakable by almost any curse, how to create a Patronus, how to physically fight while being able to cast spells without saying them out loud. Sif had used crazy and weird techniques but in the end Skye had learned from them, she was proud of what she had accomplished and now she felt she could cope maybe a little better with her future Auror training that was to come.

There was sweat dripping down Skye's head, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath. She had spent the last hour fighting off fake Dementors that Sif had conjured up, so it wasn't a surprise she was tired.

"You've done well these past two years," Sif told Skye as she stood up from where she sat behind her desk.

"Thank you Professor."

"I am very impressed how you complete each task I give you, if one way doesn't work you quickly figure out another, you don't stick with the same thing. That is one mistake I think many Auror's in training make, they assume their first try is right but they have simply made a mistake along the way," Sif complimented, "Today is our last lesson," Sif said.

"Wait what? What about next term?"

"You have already learned as much as I can teach you at school, you'll broaden your skills when you train to become an Auror properly. You also have your NEWTs coming up next term and you will want to focus fully on them I assume."

Skye walked over to Sif and held out her hand, which Sif shook, "Thank you Professor. I've learned a lot, it's been a honour to be taught by you."

**XXX**

The last time Skye and Jemma had a sneak out they crept up quietly to the Prefect bathroom. Skye had over heard some of the Prefects say the password to get in and she knew they had to try it before they left. They turned on all the water and it flowed from the taps in all different colours. Bubbles began forming on the surface, covering it quickly.

The two girls stripped down and lowered themselves into the baths, which really were more like swimming pools than baths. They floated there in the warm water, their eyes closed.

"Hey Jem," Skye said, her voice echoing in the room.

"Mmm?"

"What are we gonna do after we leave Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?" Jemma asked standing up in the water to look at Skye.

"I mean between us."

"Well I had hoped we would stay together."

"Me too," Skye agreed quickly, "I just wanted to make sure you did too."

"Of course I do, don't be silly."

"I can't believe I'm going to be moving away from Coulson, and it's not even like the town over, I'm moving to England."

"You could always train as an Auror in America," Jemma said, knowing how much Coulson meant to Skye.

"Now who's being silly? You want to work at St Mungo's," Skye said.

"I could work at any hospital and I'm sure they have them in America."

"Jem, I know you don't want to move too far away from your parents."

"I would for you."

"I love you Jemma, but I couldn't make you do that, besides I had always kind of planned to stay in England."

"We can get a nice place in the country," Jemma fantasised, "Where you can fly around on your broomstick and not have to worry about anyone seeing you and it won't even matter that we're not in London because we can Apparate now."

"And we can have a guest room for Fitz, because we both now he's going to visit. And we could get an owl-"

Skye was cut off by Jemma kissing her, Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma pulling her closer.

"What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart.

"I like talking about the future with you."

"Of course I'm going to talk about it with you, you're definitely in my future Jem."

**XXX**

They had so many other lasts that went on around the time they were taking their NEWTs. Their last walk into Hogsmeade, their last time visiting the Owlery, their last broomstick ride over the lake, their last night in their dorms, their last classes and Skye couldn't help the daunting feeling that they were going to be leaving this school and going into a world of higher learning and work.

This hit home on her last day of school, as she was packing away for the last time. She felt stupid as she wiped away a few stray tears that had managed to escape. But she had loved this school, it was the first place she had felt like she belonged, it made her feel special, much more special than all the girls at her foster home who had made fun of her when she was younger.

She tossed the final book into her trunk and closed it, clicking the clasps shut. She looked around her almost empty room and realised this was going to be the last time she was ever going to be in here. The years just seemed to fly by.

"You're crying."

Skye turned her head to the door where Jemma stood.

"I'm not," Skye said as she looked away and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"You silly troll," Jemma said tenderly as she rubbed her thumb over Skye's cheek, "It's ok to be sad Skye. This school has been our home for the last seven years of our life, of course we're allowed to be upset that we're leaving."

"I used to think that I'd be excited the day I left school."

"Yes well, you can't really say that Hogwarts is your normal school."

"Everything is going to be different."

"I know." Jemma put her arm around Skye's waist in comfort, "Come on, I'll help you bring you things down to the common room."

**XXX**

As the train rumbled along the tracks Skye stared at Jemma who was looking out the window. They had just left the station and were headed back for Kings Cross Station, where their parents would be to meet them.

Just then the Honeydukes Express came grumbling by and even though Skye wasn't necessarily hungry just for old times sake, she tapped her foot against Jemma's leg and said, "Jem, I'll buy you some Fizzing Whizbees, And I'll get you some Liquorish Wands," she said to Fitz.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked, "I'll pay."

"That's kind of pointless if you pay for my sweets, it ruins the point, why don't we just buy our own then."

"Oh don't be a spoil sport, just go along with it."

"Fine," Skye agreed, "You can surprise me."

Skye bought Jemma and Fitz's sweets first then brought them back into their cabin while Fitz got hers. She was surprised to find Fitz coming back with literally an armful of sweets; he dumped them on the bench next to her.

"Fitz! What the hell?"

"Remember in Fifth Year you bought me all those sweets on the journey to Hogwarts, this is me paying you back," he grinned.

"I don't remember having this many," Skye recalled.

"Yeah I might have added a few in there that looked good."

"It's going to take forever to finish all of these!" Skye laughed, "I'm not a First Year anymore, I can't eat a mountain of sweets in one sitting anymore!"

"You never know until you try," Fitz said, "You better get started."

**XXX **

They stood on the platform, the three of them in their own little circle. Skye and Jemma hugged Fitz tight, making him promise to come and visit them whenever he could take time of from his internship at Vinny's Veterinary. He promised to and told them to do the same, before disappearing off into the crowd.

"I'm going to miss you Skye," Jemma said as she hugged Skye tight.

"Jem I'm going home for two weeks to pack everything up."

"I know, but you're not going to be there the first time we see our house," Jemma said.

"I know, but that only means you'll be there when I get there and I think I'll like it better like that anyway."

Skye and Jemma's graduation present had been a huge surprise to both of them, neither had asked for anything but it seemed that Coulson and Jemma's parents had been writing to each other. Together they had bought the girls a house in the country right by the seaside. It wasn't much, not at all, it was very small a tiny bungalow really but they didn't need anything else. The closest town away from them was a 30 minutes drive and it made Skye glad that she had decided to get her licence while in America, making it easier to pass her test in England. She didn't think she could really fly her broomstick to the nearest supermarket.

"You know Jem, I love you, even more than Quidditch," Skye said, repeating the same words she had said.

"I love you too, you silly troll."

**THE END**


End file.
